


I want you (I think you know by now)

by sappycinnamon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Era, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, Parent Umino Iruka, Tanabata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappycinnamon/pseuds/sappycinnamon
Summary: Kakashi likes Iruka, and Iruka likes Kakashi. It's obvious to everyone that they're holding back. Team seven decides to take matters into their own hands and come up with a brilliant scheme to get their two favorite teachers together in time for the Tanabata festival.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

“I still can’t believe it!” Naruto lamented to his glum looking teammates in a voice that was loud enough to be heard from miles away. “After all that, we couldn’t even see his face!” 

Kakashi, who was trailing behind his team as they made their way to the mission desk, chuckled soundlessly at the boy’s outburst. For the past few days, team seven had desperately attempted to catch a glimpse of his maskless face. They tried all the classic tricks (as if he hadn’t mastered the art of speed-eating ramen by now), and had undoubtedly failed. While he knew his face was a hot topic in the village amongst the younger shinobi, and was subjected to rumors that Kakashi frankly found amusing, he would’ve never thought that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would conspire together to try seeing it. 

He must be losing his touch, because he found it so utterly adorable that he just had to play along with their shenanigans. It was a good way to observe their teamwork skills if anything. At least that’s how Kakashi had convinced himself to see the whole thing through.

With warm sunlight filtering through the windows and his team close by, Kakashi felt strangely at ease with himself. Although he considered himself to be a level-headed individual, it was difficult for him to truly be at peace with the present moment. With his mind constantly analyzing and reliving the past, whenever he caught himself enjoying the present, he noticed it with a guilty conscience. 

Kakashi slightly quickened his pace when he saw that his team had already entered the mission room. He needed to get this over with fast and meet with the Sandaime. 

He also knew a certain someone had his shift at the mission desk at this time, but he was absolutely not the source of his hastiness. Not at all. 

“You’re back so soon, Naruto?” 

It was extraordinarily embarrassing how the sound of Iruka’s pleasant voice piqued not just his ears, but the sharingan. It stirred excitedly behind the material of his slanted forehead protector as Kakashi’s normal eye streamed vaguely in Iruka’s direction. Iruka was seated in his usual position toward the edge of the desk, and was smiling brightly as the three genin (Naruto taking the lead, of course) regaled him with an account of their failed efforts to expose Kakashi’s face.

Iruka listened attentively the entire time, grinning whenever Naruto recounted something particularly humorous. The blonde still spoke animatedly, but he didn’t seem to be desperate for attention like he normally was. Kakashi supposed the boy felt acknowledged by Iruka, and didn’t feel the need to compensate with overly exuberant behavior.

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” Iruka said with a light laugh once they finished their story. “Kakashi sensei’s mask is a fashion statement of sorts. I doubt he’d want his own team ruining his signature look.” 

Iruka tilted his to the side, looking over Naruto’s shoulder, and met Kakashi’s eyes. He gave Kakashi a teasing smile, his face flushed pink. 

Kakashi tried stifling the dopey smile that was forming at the corners of his lips, but he found that he couldn’t. The dichotomy of Iruka’s shy confidence was so endearing that it made Kakashi forget himself. With Sakura and Naruto giggling and Sasuke smirking nearby, he was extremely grateful that his fashion statement of choice was doing a great job of covering most of his face. 

“I think you have something for me, Kakashi sensei?” Iruka asked. He still wore a soft smile, but his tone had become slightly more professional. The abrupt change had successfully dragged Kakashi out of his whirlwind of thoughts.

“Uh… yes. Here’s the report,” he replied briskly, stepping forward and handing Iruka the paper a little too stiffly. 

“Thank you, Kakashi sensei,” Iruka said as he took it, scanning its contents carefully.

“Let’s go, guys! We agreed to go eat ramen together after the mission, and I’m starving!” Naruto said with a burst of energy. “I’ll see you at home, Iruka!” he exclaimed over his shoulder, already marching away from the desk with Sakura and Sasuke in tow.

“See you around,” Kakashi nodded toward Iruka with a sharp wave, turning on his heel to leave. 

“Could you wait a moment, Kakashi sensei?”

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of Iruka’s voice calling for him. 

“What is it?” he asked curiously, turning to face the brunette once more. 

The chunin was fidgeting with the report that Kakashi had just handed him, his cheeks still tinged pink. Clearly, he was nervous about something.

“I just wanted to apologize for Naruto’s behavior,” he stated plainly, his eyes searching Kakashi’s. “He mentioned something to me about planning to see your face in passing, but I had just thought it was wishful thinking. I certainly didn’t think he’d be able to convince Sakura and Sasuke, but they are still children, after all. I’m sorry for any feelings of discomfort or disrespect they may have caused you, Kakashi sensei. I’ll definitely speak to Naruto about this tonight.”

Kakashi felt a bubble of laughter escape from his lips. Iruka was being serious and fatherlike, and it was too damn cute for Kakashi to handle. He really had to get it together. He never let himself get carried away by feelings like these before.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for, Iruka Sensei,” Kakashi reassured. “I was quite aware of their scheming. It was all in good fun. Besides, I got to test their teamwork skills in a creative way.”

Iruka gave him a grateful smile. “Well, it’s good to know that you think something beneficial came out of the ordeal.”

“It demonstrated that Naruto’s teamwork skills have improved, and that his instincts are getting sharper. I’d go so far as to call it a success.”

He didn’t know how it was possible, but Iruka somehow managed to make his grin look even sweeter. “I’m glad to hear that.”

The comfortable lull in conversation soon became a palpable tension that settled noticeably in the distance between. Their conversations always ended that way. As if they were on the precipice of… something more. It always made Kakashi’s stomach burn pleasantly with excitement, yet he tried not to overthink the implications. Kakashi believed himself to be an objective person but his feelings for Iruka were… complicated. 

“Hey, Iruka, can you look over these files for me? I need a second opinion and you're always the best person to-- _oh._ ”

Anko’s booming voice tore through the silence like a storm, and made Kakashi feel as though he’d been doused with ice-cold water. Iruka jerked his head in her direction, looking slightly startled. The chunin recovered rather quickly, settling his face into something more neutral. 

“Well, _Excuse me,_ Iruka, Kakashi-san,” she said with a knowing twinkle in her eye. It was the same look Guy gave him anytime he so much as spotted Iruka nearby. “I didn’t mean to intrude on your, um…conversation. ” 

Her tone of voice when she’d said conversation set off a twinge of annoyance in Kakashi. As if the two of them had been doing anything else. She was exactly like Guy, making everything seem more scandalous than it actually was. He couldn’t believe Iruka had the misfortune of having his own Guy. 

Iruka gave her a weak smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, which were currently flaming with annoyance. “Hey Anko, I’ll check it over. He shot Kakashi an apologetic expression.“Kakashi sensei, I’m sorry, I’ve got to--”

__

Kakashi waved off his apology and offered him another smile as if his mask were see through. “I’ll be seeing you, Iruka sensei,” he said. He gave Anko a brief nod, and was gone. 

__

Alone as always, Kakashi let himself thoughtlessly brush his fingertips across the fabric that shielded his buzzing sharingan. He stood there for a moment, feeling the cold metal and thinking of flushed cheeks and warm brown skin.  
******  


__

Kakashi had not intended to overhear their conversation. He had just finished training his team late in the afternoon, and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were heading back home after an arduous session. 

__

Having nothing left to do for the day, he decided to wander around the village. He didn’t really expect the genin to dawdle together after an exhausting day’s work. Usually, Sasuke was always the first to head home to rest, and Sakura usually stopped hanging around Naruto once Sasuke made his leave. Apparently, they had something important to discuss because they were currently huddled near an outdoor stand. 

__

Kakashi maintained his distance and moved behind a vegetable stand a few feet away. The tall stack of eggplants would hide the top of his hair effectively.

__

“Come on, don’t act like you haven’t noticed,” Sakura said in a matter of fact voice. “It’s so obvious!” 

__

“What’s obvious?” Naruto asked, looking lost. 

__

Sasuke gave her a smug look, crossing his arms. “Clearly, it’s not apparent to everyone, Sakura.”

__

The peach-haired girl threw her hands up in a Naruto-like fashion. “Nothing is ever obvious to Naruto, anyway! He wouldn’t notice it even if it were happening right in front of him, which it did, by the way! Just the other day.”

__

Naruto groaned out loud, his frustration evident. “Well, are you going to tell me or not, Sakura-chan?!”

__

Sakura scanned the area around her dramatically, as if she were relaying top secret information. Kakashi suppressed the urge to laugh, reaching for the Icha Icha in his back pocket and opening to where he left off.

__

“I think…” she began, practically bouncing on her toes with giddy excitement, “I think Kakashi sensei and Iruka sensei _like each other.”_

____

Kakashi nearly dropped the book he was holding to the ground with a loud thud. 

____

He had not expected _that._

____

Naruto barked a loud, obnoxious laugh. “ _Of course_ they like each other, Sakura! They’ve known each other for a long time, and Iruka told me he really respects him! Why would you be surprised?” 

_____ _

“Idiot,” she muttered under her breath, a look of pure agitation crossing her features. Sakura opened her mouth once more, but surprisingly, Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned toward Naruto to whisper something by his ear. 

_____ _

“What?!” the blonde shouted, eyes wide with disbelief. “Sakura, you can’t be serious! How could you even come up with something like that?”

_____ _

“Don’t you think I’m right, Sasuke?” Sakura ignored Naruto’s outburst and looked in the Uchiha's direction.

_____ _

At this point, Kakashi had tucked makeout paradise away and was observing Sasuke, reading his face for any reaction.

_____ _

Sasuke looked contemplative, as if he were actually considering Sakura’s outrageous opinion of their teachers’ relationship. It was true of course, but he would’ve thought that Sasuke would have shut her right down. 

_____ _

“Well, they definitely act… _strange_ around each other.” Sasuke concluded swiftly, with a nod towards Sakura. 

_____ _

Kakashi felt a surge of uneasiness wash over him. Was he really that transparent? The only other person who had ever asked him about his feelings toward Iruka was Guy, but Guy knew him well and was unusually perceptive despite not appearing so. 

_____ _

“What d’you mean? How strange?” Naruto asked, his eyes still bulging. 

_____ _

“Didn’t you see how Iruka Sensei was teasing him? And how he always blushes when he talks to him?” Sakura said, and Sasuke hummed in agreement.

_____ _

“You’re both crazy!”

_____ _

“...And Kakashi Sensei is always _staring_ at him. You heard how they were talking to each other when they thought we’d gone. I’ve never heard Kakashi Sensei speak that way to anybody!” 

_____ _

“Plus, Kakashi sensei only goes to the mission desk when Iruka sensei is there,” Sasuke added, and Sakura nodded her head vigorously. 

_____ _

Had he really been _that_ obvious? 

_____ _

Naruto opened his mouth as if to start shouting again, but then clamped it shut. He shut his eyes tight and frowned, as if lost in deep thought. “I think you… you’re maybe…” 

_____ _

Kakashi felt his eyes widen. He’d never seen the boy look so thoughtful before.

_____ _

“I mean… I’m not saying you’re completely right!” Naruto budded in, his expression fierce again. “But I know Iruka does care _a lot_ about Kakashi sensei. The way he talks about him to me shows he does.”

______ _ _

Kakashi felt his face warm at the idea of Iruka talking about him in general. Even if Naruto was slow to realize things… he could always be trusted. Maybe Iruka did have deeper feelings for him. Perhaps he would want more than just casual friendship? 

______ _ _

His inner voice immediately quashed his wishful thinking, and he forced himself to sever his feelings from his thoughts like he was trained to do. The very idea of Iruka having an interest in him and his bleak past was absurd. Iruka was so… undamaged, though Kakashi hated using the word because Iruka was a shinobi, and he had experienced his fair share of hardship. He was just incredibly kind-hearted, and Kakashi didn’t have any experience with romantic relationships beyond one-night stands. He couldn’t burden Iruka with his baggage and expect it to be fair. He didn’t deserve that. 

______ _ _

“I’ve got a plan!” Naruto exclaimed with a devious smile, and Kakashi watched as the three of them walked away from the mask stand. Their heads were close together and they whispered discreetly to each other. 

The three of them were definitely plotting something. Again

******  


On a hot summer day like this one, the dango shop was bustling with activity. Kakashi sat at a table near the back, just close enough to the entrance if he needed a quick escape. The Sandaime had given him scrolls to review regarding the chunin exam, and the potential candidates from other villages. Although he thought his students were up for the challenge, the Sandaime had urged Kakashi to thoroughly examine the matter before making a final decision. 

______ _ _

“Kakashi sensei!” 

______ _ _

Sakura grinned as she entered the dango shop, Naruto trailed behind her, wiping a sheen of sweat off his forehead. They bounded toward his table as if they were on a mission.

______ _ _

“Hello, Sakura. Naruto.” 

______ _ _

“We’re so glad to have bumped into you here! We were looking for you, actually,” Naruto exclaimed, seating across from him at his table. He moved down to make room for Sakura. 

______ _ _

“Is that so?” Kakashi answered evenly. “Well, that’s always nice to hear from my favorite genin.”

______ _ _

“We’ve got something for you!” Sakura said happily, rummaging through the large red bag she had brought with her.

______ _ _

She handed Kakashi a small, rose-colored parchment, its borders patterned with silver flourishes. He instantly recognized it as an appreciation card, which was typically handed out to acknowledge and display feelings of appreciation or love in the days before the Tanabata festival. He had never received one from his students before. A wave of pride settled in his chest as he read it over, and he felt his face heat up slightly.

______ _ _

“Ah… thank you. Both of you. And Sasuke as well,” he added after seeing his signature on the card.

______ _ _

“We all just wanted to thank you for helping us become stronger shinobi, Kakashi Sensei!” Naruto gave him a wide grin and a thumbs up, wiggling out of the table to order some dango, presumably. 

______ _ _

“That’s very thoughtful of you three. I’m touched.”

______ _ _

“So, sensei,” Sakura said with a sickly sweet air of significance he couldn’t quite place. “Are _you_ sending anyone an appreciation card?” 

______ _ _

Of course there was always a damn catch with team seven. He really was losing his touch.

______ _ _

Naruto returned with two plates of skewered dango, setting them down and grabbing one eagerly before he took his place next to Sakura. They both radiated a peculiar sort of nervous energy, a blend of excitement and guilt that reminded Kakashi of the time they had plotted to see his face. And strangely enough, when he thought back to the last time he’d seen his genin, they had been discussing his relationship with Iruka and were definitely scheming up something.

______ _ _

And Kakashi really wanted to figure out what this something was. 

______ _ _

“No, not if I can help it,” he lied tonelessly.“But, I’m afraid I’ll have to this year. Guy Sensei challenged me to an eating contest, with the punishment of sending appreciation cards. I lost, so I have to do it this time around.”

______ _ _

Naruto gulped down the dango hurriedly, as if he would burst if he didn’t say what was on his mind.

______ _ _

“So why don’t you send one to Iruka?!”

______ _ _

Sakura’s echoing smack on the upside of Naruto’s head caught the attention of nearby customers.”You idiot!” she muttered forcefully under her breath, scowling. 

______ _ _

She then turned to Kakashi, beaming with that sickly sweet demeanor again. “What we mean is, wouldn’t it be nice to send appreciation cards to friends who wouldn’t expect it? Like Iruka sensei?” 

______ _ _

“Why would I send one to Iruka sensei?” he answered, taking care to make his voice sound as bored as it could possibly be. He watched warily as Naruto bit off the final dango with enthusiasm, not the least bit deflected by his disinterest. 

______ _ _

“You mean aside from the fact that it’s just nice to do, Kakashi sensei?” she asked. “Well, Iruka sensei always worries about us-”

______ _ _

“Especially because of the new jutsu you’re teaching Sasuke,” Naruto added with a look of disdain. 

______ _ _

“ _And,_ ” Sakura cut him off swiftly. “Sending him an appreciation card makes you seem thoughtful and considerate. It might just make him more… partial toward your teaching methods. He won’t be worried about us as much!”

______ _ _

Kakashi sighed audibly behind his mask. He couldn’t believe that after all of his teaching and emphasis on evasiveness, this was the best his team could come up with. 

______ _ _

What was more disappointing was that he was actually going to go along with it. Navigating his feelings towards Iruka sometimes seemed more difficult than completing an S Rank mission. He needed some sort of in besides meeting at the mission desk, right? Was he wrong in thinking this was his chance, by letting the team act as the intermediary between him and Iruka? Then he could figure out if Iruka would actually return his feelings. And if he found out that Iruka didn’t want him in that way, then Kakashi would be able to avoid the vulnerability of getting rejected without having really confessed anything to Iruka. It was a solid plan, and Kakashi could continue loving Iruka from a distance if it all turned to shit. 

______ _ _

Kakashi didn’t consider himself a coward, but now he wasn’t so sure. 

______ _ _

“Do you really think it would help?” he asked with feigned uncertainty. The sheer speed at which Sakura and Naruto whipped their heads to look at each other, their eyes lighting up as if he’d handed them a thousand ryo each, was comical. 

______ _ _

“Yes!” they bellowed simultaneously, Naruto nearly jumping out of his chair. Before he knew it, Sakura was fishing through her bag again, and slapping items onto the table. 

______ _ _

A fresh appreciation card and stylus were positioned in front of him, ready to use. His two genin were smiling eagerly up at him. 

______ _ _

On second thought, maybe something he’d taught them had gone through. He was in a bind. He hadn’t expected that they would make him write the message in front of them. Did they really think he’d be won over so quickly?

______ _ _

“Huh. How convenient,” he commented warily.

______ _ _

“A lucky coincidence, really, sensei!” Sakura affirmed without so much as stumbling over her words. “You should take it as a good sign.” 

______ _ _

“What are you waiting for, Kakashi sensei?!” Naruto cut in.

______ _ _

He stared at the card’s curling silver designs, the pre-painted title “For a Special Person” shimmering in the sunlight streaming from the window. 

______ _ _

Kakashi picked up the stylus, poised to write. He knew that if he didn’t write it now, he probably never would. And it wasn’t like Naruto and Sakura would let him leave easily. They truly had him cornered.

______ _ _

_Iruka Sensei,_ he wrote. 

______ _ _

He decided to go for something simple. He wasn’t about to confess any telling feelings on paper for his genin to read and ponder over. 

______ _ _

_You’re a kind and understanding person who shares words of wit and wisdom to those in need. Thank you for being an exceptional shinobi and teacher, and for taking great care of Naruto._

______ _ _

“Don’t sign it yet!” Naruto shouted.

______ _ _

Raising an eyebrow, Kakashi looked at the both of them. “Why not?”

______ _ _

“What were you going to write?” Sakura asked.

______ _ _

“I was going to put ‘your friend, Hatake Kakashi’

______ _ _

“No!” they both yelled in unison. 

______ _ _

“No?” he asked with a knowing smile beneath his mask. “Should it just be anonymous?”

______ _ _

Naruto shook his head. “Well, we were thinking something more exciting! More passionate maybe?” 

______ _ _

“Like what? I find my friendship with Iruka sensei to be very exciting.” 

______ _ _

That statement could not have been farther from the truth. 

______ _ _

Sakura looked like she had been waiting for this moment. “How about something like _‘truly and eternally yours’_. Doesn’t that sound so much more thoughtful?”

______ _ _

Kakashi couldn’t actually believe what he was hearing. 

______ _ _

Sakura had just quoted the infamous love letter from _Love amongst the Shinobi_ , which was Kakashi’s first introduction into the world of romance novels. Though not as graphic as _Icha Icha_ , they were some of the trashiest books he had ever read. He still loved the book of course, and came back to it from time to time. 

______ _ _

Naruto looked at Sakura with a perturbed expression, “That sounds too extreme, Sakura-chan! I think you should keep it simple and just put ‘Love, Kakashi.’”

______ _ _

Kakashi inhaled sharply at the suggestion. _Love?_ How could he write that and knowingly send it to Iruka without bursting into flames in the process? 

______ _ _

“I couldn’t possibly--”

______ _ _

“Why’re you so nervous, Kakashi sensei?” Naruto said with a devilish grin. “It’s just a word! Why would one little word like that be so difficult to put down on paper? It shouldn’t be a big deal. Unless it actually is a big deal for you? Or are you just embarrassed of looking weak, because it’s pretty stupid if you think loving people is weak, and--”

______ _ _

“All right.” Kakashi affirmed. 

______ _ _

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other wide-eyed, mouths opened. He was already going along with their ploy out of desperation, so he should just stick it out until the end. And pulling out now would only make them feel completely confident that Kakashi did in fact have feelings for Iruka, which was not what he wanted to do at all. He needed to figure out if Iruka would be opposed to any sort of relationship beyond this point. Signing the card this way would probably give him a good understanding of Iruka’s feelings toward him. Besides, Naruto would only ramble until his ear fell off. It was better to stop it sooner. 

______ _ _

Hastily, he picked up the stylus and quickly pressed the tip to the paper, writing _“Love, Hatake Kakashi”_ faster than the speed of light. Better to do it quickly before the anxiety set in. 

______ _ _

With boisterous laughter, Naruto quickly made a grab for the appreciation card before Kakashi could even read it over. 

______ _ _

“Don’t worry, Kakashi sensei! I’ll make sure Iruka gets your message!” Naruto shouted, jumping to his feet. He grabbed a wad of bills from his pocket and plopped them on the table before sprinting out of the shop. 

______ _ _

“We’ll let you know Iruka sensei’s answer,” Sakura said, taking her leave as well. 

______ _ _

With a wave and swish of her peach colored hair, she left the shop, running to catch up to Naruto. 

______ _ _

It was already the late afternoon, and he still had another scroll to review. He unravelled the last one and sighed. At least he didn’t have to pay for the dango.

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first attempt at a purely fluffy/humorous fic. Got inspired to write this after watching a valentine's day sister sister episode on netflix, so it is loosely based on it. The appreciation card is a riff on the valentine's day card and is not an actual Tanabata festival tradition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scheming continues and everyone's in on it.

Iruka felt a rush of relief surge through him as he stepped out into the bright sunlight from the Sandaime’s office. He was finally finished with his work for the day, and had just submitted the necessary files to the Hokage. Earlier this week, the Sandaime had requested that Iruka himself review, sort, and organize certain classified files related to rogue ninja. Of course he had accepted the job without a second thought. Although he had his hands full with teaching, mission room duty, and raising Naruto, he couldn’t refuse the Sandaime if he had been personally called upon. Besides, he had worked alone and always finished faster with fewer distractions. He still had the rest of the day to spend with Naruto. 

The sky was a brilliant blue, and Iruka was enjoying the pleasant walk back to their apartment. He was planning on taking advantage of the good weather by going food shopping with Naruto. When it came to chores, Iruka was aware that Naruto secretly despised them. Although the boy did them perfectly well without Iruka having to pester him much, Naruto’s face would stay in a frustrated pout the entire time, only regaining his cheerful disposition after he finished them. Iruka thought the duality was extremely cute. 

The only chore that Naruto actually liked was going food shopping with him. While Iruka never found it to be particularly enjoyable, Naruto would always jump at the opportunity. Iruka suspected it had something to do with being underfed most of his early life, as he was forced to eat whatever his stipend could afford him before he moved in with Iruka. When Naruto had first started living with him, it had been a real struggle to find stores that offered their services and didn’t glare at them with contempt as soon as they walked in. The older Naruto got (and the more people realized that Iruka would continue to care for him) they were able to weed out the shops that didn’t have a problem with Naruto being the jinchuriki and with Iruka being his guardian. 

Iruka almost gasped in surprise when he nearly passed by Naruto and Sasuke sitting on the bench that marked the halfway point to the apartment. He stopped dead in his tracks and observed the two boys, the way their knees nearly brushed as they spoke in hushed voices. For some odd reason, they had been spending more time together during the past week. After their training, Iruka had seen them walking home side by side, always lingering by the benches. Just a few days ago, Naruto had been uncharacteristically late for dinner, and it was just a stroke of luck that he had come home just as Iruka was about to set out in search of him. He immediately apologized for his lateness, but the only explanation Naruto gave him was that he and Sasuke were “just talking.” Iruka hadn’t liked the mischievous little smile that was plastered on his face when he said it, but he decided to respect his privacy. 

Iruka was still slightly wary about the inordinate amount of interaction between the two of them lately. He wasn’t really sure if he should be pleased or petrified by it. Naturally, he wanted Naruto to make close friendships that were reciprocated. He was glad that the two boys who had lost so much and faced such painful loneliness early on in their lives could find solace in each other. 

However, the scene before Iruka spoke volumes. He could tell they were clearly plotting something. Sasuke sported a grim smile and it looked devilish. Naruto’s grin looked just as impsih, and he laughed along to whatever Sasuke had told him. 

Iruka decided to take the long way back to their apartment. 

*****

Iruka wasn’t the best cook. 

Whenever he was surrounded by boiling pots and sizzling pans, he felt completely overwhelmed trying to make the perfect dish. While he had definitely improved since he started raising Naruto, he still felt slightly inadequate in the kitchen. Not that Naruto ever complained about his cooking.

As he hurried over to the stove to stir the simmering vegetables, his eye caught the brightly wrapped package that was on the counter. It contained fresh manju, sweet and fluffy and so unlike anything Naruto usually liked eating. Iruka was still highly suspicious of Naruto’s newly developed sweet tooth. 

When they entered the shop together, he remembered the way Naruto had walked ahead of him, craning his neck and scanning each shelf with the focus of an expert tracker. Usually, Naruto always liked to walk beside Iruka, and he never roamed around on his own.

Iruka reached out and tapped the boy’s shoulder. “Are you searching for anything in particular, Naruto?” 

“Manju!” he exclaimed with the same mischievous grin he had been wearing with Sasuke. 

“Manju? But you don’t even like sweets.”

While Naruto wasn’t a picky eater at all, he was more inclined to eat savory and fatty foods. He had never once asked Iruka for sweets, and when Iruka did buy them on rare occassion, he barely ate them. Iruka didn’t mind that Naruto would rather eat a second helping of ramen instead of making room for dessert. He had always been underweight for his age, so he figured it was better that way. 

Naruto reached for Iruka’s hand easily, walking them past the aisle of vegetables and peering into the next aisle expectantly. As if he thought dessert items would invariably present themselves after the vegetable aisle. 

“Naruto?” he said with a laugh and the boy looked up at him. “How about we shop for the things we need for dinner before I get you manju? We already passed by the cabbages.” 

The blonde nodded, turning back into the direction of the vegetables. He did not drop Iruka’s hand as he did so, and Iruka felt a rush of affection for Naruto. _His kid,_ he thought with a gleeful smile. 

“So,” Iruka said casually as Naruto inspected some eggplants. “Why do you suddenly want to get manju?”

Naruto looked up at him with a sheepish grin. “Well, you see… it was just that Sasuke said he liked it, so I wanted to try it?” His sentence finished with an upwards lilt, delivering the statement as a tentative question.

“Ah, that makes sense,” Iruka said cheerfully as Naruto gingerly put an eggplant into the basket Iruka was holding out for him. “You’re spending a lot more time with Sasuke. I’m glad he’s making you try something new, even if it is sweets.”

Naruto stopped examining the red peppers and frowned at him. “It’s not like Sasuke’s telling me what to do and I’m letting him boss me around or something.”

Iruka tried to suppress a chuckle. “I didn’t mean it that way, Naruto.”

Suddenly, a guilty expression passed over the boy’s features.“You don’t have to get them if you don’t want to Iruka, it’s fine if—”

“Nope. I’m getting them,” he said with finality, squeezing his hand. 

Naruto had eased back into his usual grin when he’d said that. 

And later he’d gone and specifically requested the decorative red wrapping paper that was only available when the Tanabata festival was right around the corner. He was definitely up to something. 

Iruka had just finished cooking the rice when he heard Naruto slip into the kitchen with his usual loudness.

“Dinner’s ready, Naruto. Can you please—”

“I got it,” he said easily, and ever the mind-reader, he grabbed the bowls and chopsticks and set them on the table. 

When they were finally seated and eating, Naruto produced something from his pocket with a flourish. “I have something for you, Iruka! It’s from _Kakashi sensei._ ”

“What?” Iruka spluttered noisily. 

Naruto grinned at him, his eyes becoming crescents. “It’s an appreciation card. He asked us—I mean, me!— to hand it to you.”

Iruka’s gaze fell toward the pink parchment incredulously. _Kakashi sensei_ had sent him an appreciation card? He seemed like the last person in Konoha to send anyone an appreciation card. His mind conjured a bizarre image, one of Kakashi sitting at an ornate desk, stroking his masked chin while he was lost in thought. Thoughts about Iruka, apparently. Appreciative ones. 

Iruka took the card from Naruto’s hand, scanning the handwriting briefly. The characters were precise and bold, as if the writer had pressed the stylus deeply into the paper as they wrote. It was definitely Kakashi’s penmanship. He had seen it many times on mission reports. He read through the message, heat creeping into his cheeks as he reached the words _kind_ and _exceptional_. It was brief but extremely thoughtful, just like Kakashi’s words tended to be. He even mentioned Naruto in the letter, which made his heart swell.

The best part had to be the closing. He had clearly signed it as _‘Love, Hatake Kakashi’_ but the 'love' had been written with less sharpness and certainty as the other letters. Iruka could practically feel the timidity radiating off that one word alone. It was sweet.

_Wait a second_. 

Kakashi Sensei had written that word. He had knowingly written “love.” He couldn’t believe it, but there it was, clear and so provocative. Was he supposed to… garner something deeper from it? Perhaps he overthinking it? Everything with Kakashi seemed contradictory. On the surface, he appeared to be an aloof, porn-in-public reading genius who was Hokage material. But Iruka knew that Kakashi was a loyal and intuitive person who cared deeply about the village and his fellow shinobi. He was the one had given Iruka the confidence to reach out to Naruto when he thought he couldn’t. He was enigmatic, and it was much too difficult for Iruka to read him with a single glance. 

“It’s nice isn’t it, Iruka?” Naruto asked excitedly. “Did you see how he signed it? Kakashi sensei wrote ‘love!’ You must have read it, because you’ve been smiling really big for the past five minutes. Can you believe it? Kakashi sensei _loves_ you!”

“Naruto!” Iruka said quickly, more heat rising to his face. “Of course Kakashi sensei doesn’t…” he waved his hand vaguely, as if the word itself was accursed, “you know.”

Wordlessly, he shot up from the table. He really needed to stop looking at Naruto’s knowing smile, or his face might actually catch on fire from all his blushing. When had Naruto become so perceptive anyway? Iruka made a grab for the brightly wrapped manju that still lay on the counter, not turning around until he willed the heat away from his face. 

With his face feeling less hot, he returned to the table, plopping the dessert in front of Naruto. 

“You know what this means, Iruka? You have to send Kakashi sensei an appreciation card back!” 

Iruka felt the blush seeping back into his cheeks again at the very idea. He had never sent a serious card to anyone before. He remembered long ago when he and his old academy friends would jokingly send them to each other and other students, horribly written professions of undying love that had stirred up so much trouble among their classmates. 

But that had all been before Iruka had lost his parents. Before his grief and loneliness had replaced the vacant spots of father and mother in his early life. 

Knowing where his thoughts were headed, he forced himself to inhale deeply, centering his mind back to the present. He didn’t want to indulge in those melancholic thoughts ever again. He had wasted his youth on them, mourning his losses and wallowing in the past excessively, as if that could change anything. Iruka didn’t want to rely on them anymore, not when his life was starting to seem… worthwhile. He had Anko, and she was a true friend, even if she was a little too obsessed with his dating life. He was Naruto’s father now, and he wanted Naruto to feel as loved and wanted as Iruka felt with him. And if his card was anything to go by, Iruka might have Kakashi, too. 

A bubble of aching warmth bloomed in his chest at the idea of having Kakashi the way he wanted him, the lingering sensation alarmingly pleasant. He reached for the manju, his decision to unwrap it a welcome distraction.

“And,” Naruto continued, his unwavering eagerness still present, “if you send him a card, then you can know for sure if he _loves_ you,” he concluded with sing-songy excitement. 

Instead of unwrapping the dessert, he held the manju out of the blonde’s reach. “If you’re going to keep this up, I’ll just eat all of this myself!” his tone sounded unconvincing, even to himself.

Naruto laughed brightly at his blatant lie. He knew Iruka didn’t like sweets that much either. 

“I know you don’t like those, but guess what Sasuke told me? They’re Kakashi sensei’s favorite! Why don’t you give them to him with his card?” 

Suddenly, the torches of understanding were lighting up in Iruka’s head, one after the other. Had the two of them planned this all along?

“Naruto!”

****

“I still don’t understand why you and Sakura can’t do this, like last time. I thought we agreed that I’d just trail Kakashi Sensei,” Sasuke grumbled. 

“Sakura-chan couldn’t come today, you know her parents needed her help!” Naruto said, his voice slightly exasperated. “Besides, don’t act like you’re not interested. Figuring out Kakashi Sensei’s favorite sweets was your idea!” 

Kakashi was sitting in his favorite reading spot: the tree near the Academy, with the wooden bench beside it worn from overuse. He had discovered it when he first started his ANBU career. It was a place that allowed him to be ghostlike, unnoticed by most passerby, but not too removed that he was unaware of what was going on below him. The elusiveness was appealing to him, especially when he needed to be alone and in his thoughts. 

It was also the place where Iruka had truly noticed him for the first time. 

He still remembered that day all those years ago, when Iruka had sat himself on the bench with a forlorn sigh, and Kakashi had the powerful urge to talk to the man, despite being slightly annoyed at the interruption. Only once he was on the ground did he realize that it was the cute chunin with the scar running across the bridge of his nose. The same one who had endangered the mission he had been the squad leader of a few months prior, and then decided to become a teacher. 

Although in retrospect, Kakashi was mortified by what he’d told Iruka at the time—the _sparkle_ in his eyes? How obvious could he get?—He liked to think that the conversation they'd shared that day had been the start of their tentative friendship. It had definitely awakened a one-sided longing in Kakashi, one that he tried not to acknowledge because he never thought it would be returned. 

Now, after Sasuke had stalked him for a good two days, his meddlesome genin had tracked down his special spot and were flocking to it like it was some sort of tourist attraction. He guessed it was officially time to retire its use. 

He could hear Sasuke and Naruto bickering from afar. They probably thought they were being quiet. Although Sasuke had done a stellar job spying on him from his apartment (it had taken Kakashi a whole minute and eleven seconds to realize the presence of his chakra), he had this bad habit of speaking loudly and openly whenever he was around Naruto. While it wasn’t good for stealthiness, he only ever mentioned it on actual missions. Sasuke needed to let things out in some way or another.

The two of them were edging closer and closer to him, and he braced himself for Naruto’s energy. Kakashi could practically feel him buzzing with excitement, even all the way up from the tree.

“Kakashi sensei!” Naruto hollered, waving furiously at him with his empty hand. In the other, he was clutching a bright red package. 

He shut icha icha with a snap and jumped down quickly from the tree. He ignored how desperate he had probably looked to them. 

“Guess what we have for you! From Iruka!” Naruto said ‘Iruka’ in a teasing, sing-songy voice, his smile wide and flashy and eerily resembling Guy's. He didn't want to imagine what Naruto's energy levels would be like if Guy had been his teacher instead of him. 

The blonde extended his hand, offering him the card and the package. Kakashi’s unmasked eye widened in surprise. 

“Iruka sensei got me... manju?” he concluded after sniffing the air around it. 

The sweets were packaged in that special Tanabata wrapping paper, the edges neat and tidy. So this is why Sasuke had been spying on him in the kitchen a few days ago. Although Kakashi tried not to give in to his sweet tooth too often, he was convinced that manju tasted infinitely better around Tanabata festival time. Guy always made sure to buy him some once he realized that they were his weakness, and he liked to keep them out on the kitchen counter for easy access. He supposed Sasuke had picked up on his predilection for manju. It was strange to think that his students knew something like this about him. And even if they only did know it because they had stalked him, it still made him want to smile just a little bit.

He glanced down at Iruka’s card. It was pink like all other appreciation cards, and he yearned to read it. He didn’t dare to do so in front of Sasuke and Naruto. He’d rather savor the words in private. 

“Yeah, isn’t it great? Aren’t they your favorite?” Naruto said, and the smugness in Sasuke’s expression deepened. 

“Iruka sensei didn’t have to get these… for me.” He finished lamely. Even though he knew it was due to Naruto and Sasuke’s nosiness that he had gotten these sweets, Kakashi still felt flustered by the idea that Iruka had agreed to send them. He hoped it meant what he thought it did. 

He tapped his fingers against the card, itching to read it. Sasuke suddenly caught his eye with a peculiar look that he couldn’t quite place.

“Why don’t you thank Iruka tomorrow in person at the Tanabata Festival?” Sasuke said with his usual indifference. Except his smile was the widest Kakashi had ever seen, not at all strained or tight-lipped. He felt his mouth go dry when he had finally registered Sasuke’s suggestion. 

“Iruka sensei said that he… that _we_ …” he glanced at the card to read it, but then thought better of it. 

Suddenly, Sasuke was tugging at Naruto’s sleeve, pulling him away in the direction they had just come from. He seemed to sense that Kakashi wanted to be alone.

“Haven’t you read the card yet, Kakashi sensei? Iruka wants to meet you there!” Naruto called over his shoulder. The raven haired boy pulled at Naruto’s arm harder, waving a quick farewell in his general direction. 

Once they were a safe distance away, Kakashi sat down on the bench that he and Iruka had shared long ago. He turned over the card, revealing Iruka’s thin, curling longhand.

_Kakashi Sensei,_ he read nervously. 

_Thank you for your card. It was unexpected and so very sweet. I doubt I can describe what I feel as eloquently as you, but I’ll give it my best shot.  
All of Konoha is grateful for your dedication and hard work. Whenever I need support, you’re there for me, always so thoughtful and sincere. You have a way of bringing clarity to my tumultuous thoughts, and I really appreciate that. Seeing you at the mission desk (or anywhere, for that matter) always puts a smile on my face. I wish we could see each other more.  
I’m glad that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are able to become exemplary shinobi with you as their mentor.  
Why don’t we meet up at the Tanabata Festival to discuss their progress?_

He sucked in a breath when he read _'Love, Iruka'_ at the bottom of the page, a small heart carefully drawn beside the signature. Kakashi felt sightly embarrassed by his imamture reaction, until that familiar burn in his belly—the good kind, the one that always started with the thought of Iruka—emerged. This time the flames felt magnified, sweeping through the rest of his body unapologetically. The lack of control used to bother him, but Kakashi couldn’t bring himself to care anymore.

He decided to walk back to his lonely little apartment, tucking the card away like a treasure. As he strolled alongside the ancient trees, he felt his mouth pull back into an involuntary smile. 

He couldn’t believe that Iruka actually wanted to meet him at the festival, which was only two days away. He had only gone on board with his team’s antics because he had been too spineless to approach Iruka on his own, but this was more than he could ever hoped for. 

He was opening his apartment door when the realization hit him sharply, like a kunai aimed precisely at a vital spot. 

He was really going on a date with Iruka. 

This would be his first date ever. 

What the hell did people wear on dates? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My love for parent iruka knows no boundaries. I just want my boys to be a happy family, and to do all that domestic stuff together. I also hope everyone enjoyed stalker Sasuke and his pivotal role to the matchmaking cause

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at a purely fluffy/humorous fic. Got inspired to write this after watching a valentine's day sister sister episode on netflix, so it is loosely based on it. The appreciation card is a riff on the valentine's day card and is not an actual Tanabata festival tradition.


End file.
